


Briser celui qui me fait face

by AllenKune



Category: Dark Deception (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hatred, M/M, Menace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il avait prévu tant de chose, une liste longue de fantasme qu'il avait hâte de réalisé. Malak prendrais plaisir a le battre, le faisant rampé devant lui de douleur, humilierait a chaque instant de sa nouvelle existante, le ferait crie de malédiction alors qu'il deviendra à lui et qu'il l’exhiberait fièrement aux nouveaux mortels de Bierce enverrais. Le mortel allait regretter de lui avoir tenu tête si longtemps, d'avoir écouté cette sorcière en voulant lui voulait son précieux artefact.Il lui suffisait juste de l'attraper pour mettre ses menaces a exécution.
Kudos: 5





	Briser celui qui me fait face

Doug courait dans l'eau sale, fuyant les monstres et le monstrueux animal de compagnie qu'habiter ses égouts. Ses jambes faiblissaient à chaque pas, l'eau ralentissant la fuite du mortel tandis que son visage trahissait un mélange de peur et de fatigue. Pourtant, Malak voyait l'humain lui échappé une nouvelle fois.

Le démon observait sa créature se trainait lamentable sur le sol, dans un mélange désagréable de bras immenses et de pièces de plastiques qui avait réussit à tuer plus d'un de ses maudits mortels en quête de son pouvoir. Comme les autres avant lui, le Doom Ducky échoué à tuer le faible homme qui continuer à courir vers le portail qui le mènerais hors de son domaine et hors de sa portée.

Malak retient un crie en voyant Doug glissait entre ses mains une nouvelle fois. Les Murders Monkeys n'avaient pas réussit à l'arrêté, Agatha avait échoué elle aussi malgré son aide tout comme les Golds Watchers qui avaient pourtant étaient si proche de le tuer et de mettre fin une fois pour toute à sa quête futile. Sa nouvelle victoire ne laissant qu'un gout amère sur la langue de la créature à la peau aussi rouge que le sang qu'il rêvait de voir gicler du cou mince de se mortel. La surprise avait depuis longtemps disparut, ses victoires s'accumulant qu'importe ses efforts.

Ce stupide mortel était allé trop loin maintenant pour réclamer une morte rapide. Malak avait hâte de mettre la main sur lui au prochain domaine qu'il visiterait. Le démon souriait en imaginant l'homme enfin immobile, ne fuyant plus ses serviteurs ou ne courant pas se cacher derrière cette femme désagréable.

Il avait prévu tant de chose, une liste longue de fantasme qu'il avait hâte de réalisé. Le mortel allait regretter de lui avoir tenu tête si longtemps, d'avoir écouté cette sorcière en voulant lui voulait son précieux artéfact. Malak commencerait d'abord par le marquer, goutant ses cris de douleurs et son sang alors qu'il utiliserait ses griffes pour déchirer sa chair faible de mortel. Il le briserait, retournant toutes ses peurs et ses erreurs contre lui alors qu'il regarderait ses membres attacher tentait en vain de fuir ses projets. Il pouvait déjà gouter sous ses doigts inhumains la peau déchiquetait de l'homme alors qu'il le forcerais à s'ouvrir à tous ses désires, déchirant le moindre obstacle à son apogée et son plaisir.

Il ne le laisserait néanmoins pas mourir, pas après l'avoir provoqué en ne perdant pas comme les autres humains. Il sera son jouet, sa source de plaisir pour les siècles à venir. Bierce ne trouvera sans doute aucun humain aussi tenace que lui, et Malak ne se priverait pas de l'afficher devant les autres mortels pathétiques qu'elle enverra sur ses domaines. Le démon sentait une excitation nouvelle battre dans ses veines et imaginant le corps battu de l'homme, recouvert de griffures et morsures par ses soins, un collier en cuire douloureux autours de son cou et une laisse pour le trainer comme on traine un animal pour les plaisirs de la foule. Il pourrait aussi l'attacher sur un mur, laissant ses serviteurs s'amusait avec lui alors qu'il le regarderait mendier pour une mort rapide.

Malak ne contait pas lui offrir la moindre mort, il n'y aurait aucun plaisir à offrir une mort rapide après lui avoir échappé aussi longtemps. Malak comptait bien profiter du mortel, lui faire regretté se jour où il a échappé aux Murders Monkeys, réussissant à survivre une première fois dans son monde.

Malak observait l'humain, Doug être en sécurité de nouveau dans la salle de bal de Bierce alors qu'elle le manipuler pour continuer sa quête vers son pouvoir. Le démon avait de grand espoir pour les prochains monstres que le mortel devrait affronter. Il avait hâte de gouter à la victoire obtenue dans la rage et le feu du défi et de profité de son trophée. Aucun mortel ne lui avait échappé, et Malak ferais tout ce qu'il a en son pouvoir pour attraper cet humain et le garder pour l'éternité.


End file.
